Cream the Rabbit
Cream the Rabbit (クリーム・ザ・ラビット Kurīmu za Rabitto) is a fictional character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. She is an anthropomorphic six-year-old rabbit and the daughter of Vanilla the Rabbit. She is a friend of the Chao, especially to her dear Chao friend Cheese, who she takes with her everywhere. She is able to achieve flight by flapping her large ears like wings. In Sonic Battle In Sonic Battle, Cream and Cheese were dragged by Amy into helping her with boxercise training, though Cream did not like the violence or Amy's overexertion. Eventually, Cream met Emerl, a Gizoid Sonic had found which she had heard of, when Amy came over with him. Amy explained that Emerl was hers and Sonic's practice baby for starting a family, though Cream doubted that was the case. As Amy tried to restart her training, Cream initially stayed away and told Emerl about Amy's obsession with it, but was eventually forced to participate until Amy and Emerl left to find a Chaos Emeralds. A while later, Cream, Cheese and Amy watched over Emerl while Sonic and Tails checked a lead on a Chaos Emerald. While they were on their own however, Cream, Cheese and Emerl were taken hostage by Dr. Eggman and brought to the Gimme Shelter as a part of a trap for Sonic. There, they tried to escape when they attacked by Guard Robos. Though Emerl beat them, Cream did not like the violence and taught Emerl about sadness and emotions. They were soon after attacked by E-121 Phis, but while Emerl destroyed them and took their Emerald Shards, Cream was sad for refusing to help in the fight. By having Emerl trick Eggman, Cream, Cheese and Emerl learned of an escape route from the Gimme Shelter and the key for it. Though they found the key while Emerl destroyed the Phis guarding it and took their Emerald Shards, Cream was scared by Emerl's brutality and began crying until Emerl calmed down. When they reached the escape route they found Chaos Gamma guarding it. As Chaos Gamma attacked Emerl, Emerl refused to fight back because he did not want to make Cream cry again. Though shaken, Cream was encouraged by Cheese and stood up to fight Chaos Gamma, giving them enough time to retreat from Chaos Gamma. Cream then apologized to Emerl for getting him hurt and the two reconciled and decided to prepare themselves to fight Chaos Gamma. Once Cream seemed ready, they returned to Chaos Gamma and defeated him. As Chaos Gamma lamented his defeat, Cream told him that the power he craved from Emerl should be used to protect others before Chaos Gamma relinquished his Emerald Shard which combined with their Emerald Shards to make a whole Chaos Emerald for Emerl. Eggman then arrived, but Cream and her friends caught Eggman in one of his own traps, allowing them to contact Sonic to pick them up. Some time afterwards, Cream met Emerl again who had come to fight her so he could fight Shadow. Though Cream accepted, she was still defeated. Later, Cream and Cheese came to see Emerl stop Eggman and his Final Egg Blaster onboard the Death Egg through a monitor. When Eggman was defeated, however, Eggman fired the Final Egg Blaster, destroying some stars, causing Emerl to revert to his original programming. However, Eggman could not control Emerl as excepted, and Emerl prepared to fire the Final Egg Blaster at Earth. Lamenting their impending doom, Cream pleaded Sonic to stop Emerl. When Sonic's original plan to stop Emerl with the Master Emerald failed, however, he had to destroy Emerl. Once it was done, Cream wept over Emerl's death, though she was assured by Sonic that Emerl still existed in the Emerald Shards. Moveset Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters